conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolved Era
History Progulue It was AD2099 when everything we know had ended. Humanity had reached the peak of United Era, as what people referred to, and being to split into powers by powers. War raged on with the development of hi-tech equipment and weaponry like ballistic nuclear missiles and exoskeleton. Two powers, United States of America and Federation of Russia, were seen battling each other for influence since a long time ago. Although the War on Terror had ended in AD2032, these powers were still battling for influence, especially the fact that Central Asia was on longer belonged to the locals but to Russia. The remaining big power, China, choose to protect the rest small Asia country and seek neutral. However, China ended up being referred as USA's friend. United Nations had reached its end in 30th of January 2099 when Russia reached its last straw when USA imposed economy blockade on Russia. Russia being commencing two nuclear missile strike on Korea and Japan which both shot down by their anti-ballistic missiles system. This ignited the Third World War and resulted a total nations annexation by Russia with USA and UN tried to protect the unity. However, they failed. War-torn countries slowly disappear from the world by both nuclear attack or annexation. Russia controlled over the boundary near her land, including both North and South Korea by annexing them. Japan was almost shared the similar fate only to saved by UN and NATO forces. Russia was also seen battling through Europe as NATO forces tried to hold on. In China, riots were broken out as China tried to protect East Asia from the war. However, Russia struck China's main cities with nuclear missiles, making China the first big power to fell and broken up to smaller powers. Opening On 1st of December 2099, as what called as 'The Fallout', nuclear rampages begin between Russia and USA. Both countries received nuclear damaged and both governments had fallen due to the war. Not only them but many as almost the entire world's governments had fallen and soon, surviving humanity starting to become survivors. Many safe havens were seen erected across the world by armed forces that was left over during and after the war. Only in 1st January 2100, the starting day of 22nd Century, Third World War had reached its end. Starting from now, new independent nations being to appear all across the world and began to form solid central government offices, either new monarchy republic, standard monarchy or standard republic. Monarchy republic were the most common government that most new nations held. Being the nation's leader the descendants of their nation's family foundation, the government was commonly governed by local. The former government offices were thus forgotten by this new era. The world learnt from their previous lessons which proved how fatally could a disunity cause. However, with the radiation preventing communication, many nations were isolated. Although nations were seen erected, many still acted as 'factions' in most parts of world. Only by AD2110, the world had obtained back their freedom of worldwide communication. The foundation of Union Sphere, the descendant of United Nations, began at here. Still, many wastelands were still existing as most humanity in most parts had annexed. Local backgrounds were either gone or almost forgotten. Slowly, each nations being to form unions with each other all across the world and acted as one power. This also like the predecessor ancient era which small nations in unions were common. Revolution Starting in AD2112, technology advancement and development had started. Humanity raced through the science technology in order to support the nowadays need which came problem due to the leftover radiation and the all-torn resources. Luckily, massive resource pools still exist all across the world. Oil wells and quarries starting to become common in wastelands as humanity begin to build back their cities. Technology development reached a new level which dubbed as 'Future Technology Revolution'. The first being existing was nano-technology where foods and materials can be replicated through factories equipped with it. This provided basic need for humans all across the world. However, although it was not harmful to humans, it still giving out dissatisfaction to many of them, especially the foods which tasted a bit different from the original. So, farms were existed in order to supply the needs. Still, rare resources like gold and oil were still execrated for various development and production due to the limitation of nano-technology. In term of combat, exoskeletons-equipped soldiers were common now as they had to venture into the deep wasteland for reclamation and expansion. On their way, they met various of danger, including bandits and mutated animals that looked like monsters. The recent radiation also provided humanity new abilities, but only certain. Still, it provided priceless development in the future technology. However, few realise the real ability of which every humans had. That was magic. Far eastern nations, Republic of Quintania and Rozzaria, jointly had discovered this once-myth technology in AD2117, leading to a larger, powerful and useful technology. The magic, powerful then nuclear five times, was seen as a reusable power source and could be installed and used in almost anything. Although they had nano-technology, these they only used in factories. By AD2130, years of research, they finally managed to master the art of modern magic. For first, they could built magical reactor that could provide power and Mana, as what they called the magic source inside humans' bodies. This resulted am artificial magic source called Fission Mana or short, Fi-Mana. The technology made combat, industrial and faily life technology advanced more than the rest of the countries. By AD2222, the world was once back into normal world as the last time before Third World War. Peace were seen all across the world although not completely. Straggle factions trying to become nations still exist all around the wastelands as they opposed the new Union Sphere's nations. In response, Union Sphere put down a regulation that every nations must afflicted in Union Sphere to become 'Insiders' or else will be dubbed as 'Outsider'. Outsiders started to become a force beyond lands and battled with Insiders daily. However, Insiders had the upper hand than Outsiders in term of combat and industrial. Still, Union Sphere urged that every Insiders should be neutral and not to attack Outsiders since they doesn't wanted to repeat another World War. However, tensions still exist between as each racing to increase their power. Although the current era was 'Revolved Era' where an unity and peace world was found, fiery hostiles were still exist all across the world. It was far from peace.